Une douce compétition
by Ellana17
Summary: Un concours est organisé entre différentes équipes d'acteurs. Mais la rivalité va encore monter d'un cran quand l'ancien ami de Chad, Peter, commence à s'intéresser à Sonny. ONE-SHOT


Ma première fanfic Channy. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment

Bonne lecture, et les Reviews sont les bienvenus

**Une douce compétition**

CHAPITRE 1

Sonny était confortablement assise à une table de la cafétéria, dégustant un petit déjeuner, qui ne semblait pas meilleur que d'habitude. Alors qu'elle mordait dans sa gaufre, Chad, dit plus communément « Oh mon dieu ! Chad Dylan Copper de Mackenzie Falls ! Ah ! » entra dans la pièce de sa démarche assurée. Même sans s'être retournée, Sonny savait que c'était lui qui arrivait. L'exclamation admirative de Portlyne l'avait trahit. Mais au lieu de rejoindre ses partenaires sur cette série que les acteurs de So Random avaient juré de ne jamais regarder, le jeune artiste le plus en vogue d'Hollywood s'assit en face d'elle, s'appropriant la place vacante.  
- Sonny ! la salua-t-il de son air innocent.  
- Chad… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir m'assoir sans être accusé d'avoir une idée derrière la tête ?  
- Hum…Non !  
- HA. Ah. ah, railla-t-il. Mais puisque tu en parle…  
Sonny lui lança un regard désabusé. Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas, cet échange de piques de bon matin était une habitude entre eux.  
- Je me demandais si toi et ton…équipe (le ton qu'il avait pris en disant ce mot était des plus méprisant) alliez participer au concours.  
Evidement ! Chad ne serait pas venu lui parler si ce n'était pas pour glaner quelques informations. Il faisait allusion au concours des jeunes talents organisé par leur studio. Plusieurs équipes connues y participeraient, comme Mackenzie Falls et So Random ainsi qu'une autre dont Sonny n'avait pas retenue le nom. Les places pour y assister seraient payantes, et les bénéfices seraient reversés à une œuvre caritative.  
- Bien sûr que nous allons y participer, quelle question ! Et nous vous écraserons !  
Chad éclata de rire et prit une pose décontractée, le bras reposant sur le dossier de la chaise.  
- Je ne pense pas, non.

Sonny et Tawni étaient tranquillement installées sur un banc, à dorer sous le soleil timide d'Avril. Des bruits de talons claquant sur le sol attirèrent leur attention. Les deux actrices ouvrirent les yeux au moment où cinq adolescents descendaient d'une limousine blanche. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient charmants et charismatiques mais les filles qui les accompagnaient attiraient vraiment l'attention. L'air fier, elles se mouvaient gracieusement sur de hauts escarpins. Leurs cheveux bruns, roux et blonds voletaient derrière elles, emportés par la brise. La première portait un petit chihuahua blanc sous un bras.  
Quand le groupe passa devant Sonny et Tawni, ils les regardèrent d'un air méprisant. Ils se prenaient vraiment pour… ce qu'ils étaient : des stars, concéda Sonny.

Chad s'approcha du plateau et s'assit à côté de Marchal.  
- Chad ! lança ce dernier d'un ton joyeux. On finit de tourner le sketch de la semaine.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis porta son regard sur les quatre acteurs. Il devait bien reconnaitre qu'ils étaient tous très doués mais c'était à l'arrivée de Sonny dans l'équipe qu'il avait réellement commencé à regarder l'émission. La jeune actrice débarquée du Wisconsin crevait l'écran. Quoique Chad ne soit pas vraiment objectif pour tout ce qui la concernait…  
- … lorsqu'il pleuvra des bananes ! s'exclama Sonny.  
A quelques pas de là, Grady, ne sachant que faire de sa peau de banane, la jeta par-dessus son épaule. L'objet volant décrivit un arc de cercle et retomba devant le pied de Sonny. Elle passa par-dessus en levant exagérément la jambe droite… mais marcha sur la peau de banane avec le pied gauche ! Chad ne put qu'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit la façon exagérée de tomber de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de le trouver ici. Elle lui sourit avant de se recentrer sur son jeu.

- Chad ! lança-t-elle à la fin du tournage.  
- Sonny ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait manger un morceau.  
- Bonne idée ! Je…  
- Chad ! s'exclama une voix enjouée à laquelle il ne fallait surtout pas se fier.  
- Peter… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ! railla le nouveau venu. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?  
A ces mots, Sonny leva les yeux au ciel, air de dire « Chad Dylan Cooper n'a _aucune _bonnes manières ! »  
- …Tu ne me présente pas ton amie ?  
- Sonny voici Peter. Peter, Sonny.  
Le jeune homme blond adressa un regard menaçant au nouveau venu, qui n'y prêta aucune attention.  
- Sonny… Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, dit Peter avec un air charmeur.  
Le rire nerveux de la jeune fille tira un air de dégoût à l'acteur principal de Mackenzie Falls. Après avoir fusillé du regard la vielle connaissance, il préféra s'éclipser.

Sonny se tourna vers Chad, mais il avait disparu… Avant qu'elle n'ait put le rejoindre, une sorte de tentacule s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de Peter.  
- Je meurs de faim ! lança-t-il. Tu m'accompagnes à la cafétéria ?  
Sonny hocha la tête et passa devant.

Peter était assis en face d'elle, dégustant un hamburger dont la mayonnaise dégoulinait mollement sur la table. Sonny lui sourit et croqua dans une pomme. Le jeune homme était brun, la silhouette allongée, des yeux pétillants (_mais moins que ceux de Chad_, lui souffla une petite voix) et rieurs, un sourire charmeur… Peut-être _trop_ charmeur. Lorsqu'il parlait, sa voix avait la douceur de la soie et ses intonations lui rappelaient un coucher de soleil sur la plage.  
- Ton équipe est là pour le concours ? questionna Sonny, même si la réponse était évidente.  
- Oui.  
Il eut la bienséance d'avaler sa bouchée avant de continuer :  
- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée de reverser les recettes à une œuvre caritative. C'est pour ça qu'on participe... Et pour essayer de gagner aussi.  
Il sourit.  
Sonny ne remarqua pas le bout de salade coincé entre ses dents tant elle était subjuguée. Un garçon aimant les bonnes causes ? Elle ne savait même pas si Chad savait épeler le mot « caritatives » !  
Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres et ils se découvrirent des dizaines de points communs.

CHAPITRE 2

Chad était confortablement installé dans la salle de repos de Mackenzie Falls, riant d'une des frasques de Niko et Grady. En effet, le jeune acteur avait allumé la TV pour son rendez-vous avec l'émission So Random, et évidement, plutôt mourir que d'avouer ça à quelqu'un ! C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque Portlyne arriva avec une tasse de café à la main, il s'empressa de changer de chaîne.  
- Tu regarde quoi ? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
- Rien de spécial, éluda-t-il. Je zappais…  
Elle ne sembla pas réellement convaincue. Portlyne était quasiment sûre d'avoir entendue les rires préenregistrés d'un sitcom.  
Chad Dylan Cooper se leva avec prestance, l'air un rien pressé.  
- A plus tard.  
Le jeune homme s'évapora. Il devait trouver une autre télé !

Les trois équipes étaient assises à des tables différentes et se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Sonny trouvait cet antagonisme ridicule, elle-même s'entendait très bien avec Peter et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devrait s'en priver ! Chad arriva dans la cafétéria, un bonnet péruvien blanc sur la tête. La jeune fille sourit et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver « meugnoon ». Malgré les signes de la main insistants de Portlyne, l'acteur se dirigea vers la table de Sonny.  
- Salut les Randoms !  
Il se tourna vers la brune :  
- Je me demandais si…  
- Salut ! lança la voix guillerette de Peter derrière eux.  
- Peter… grogna Chad tout en affichant un sourire des plus hypocrites.  
- Sonny, tu m'avais promis un tour des studios…  
- Euh…  
- J'ai pris de quoi pique-niquer, ajouta Peter.  
La jeune fille se tourna rapidement vers Chad et lui souffla :  
- Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
Celui-ci sembla surpris se constater qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il soupira d'un air détaché et haussa les épaules (un peu exagérément tout de même) l'air de dire « Pourquoi diable cela me dérangerait-il ? Je me le demande ».

Sonny se leva donc et emboita le pas au beau brun ténébreux.

CHAPITRE 3

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose contre Peter, lança Chad d'un ton machiavélique.  
- En tout cas Sonny a l'air de bien l'aimer…  
- Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il, plus que surpris.  
- Je suis passé par derrière tout à l'heure, parce qu'il n'y a pas trop d'humidité et pour mes…  
- Portlyne ! Abrège !  
La jeune fille sembla vexée mais ajouta tout de même :  
- Ils s'embrassaient !  
Chad resta pétrifié par la nouvelle.  
- « S'embrassaient » ?  
- Oui. Serrés, enlacés, bouches contre bouches et elle avait l'air de plutôt aimer ça…  
- C'est pas possible…

Depuis leur discussion inachevée dans les coulisses de « Gotcha », les deux adolescents avaient fait marche arrière (il s'agissait plutôt d'un virage à 180 degrés !)… Mais de là à embrasser le premier gars qui s'intéressait à elle ! Et Peter de surcroit… Il devait en avoir le cœur net !

- Sonny ! s'exclama-t-il en débarquant dans les coulisses de So Random.  
- Hey Chad !  
Son air détaché fondit comme neige au soleil quand elle vit l'expression furieuse du jeune acteur.  
- Chad ?  
La moue enfantine qu'elle affichait balaya sa colère, ne laissant place qu'à une sincère envie de la protéger.  
- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… A propos de Peter et moi. Il y a quelques temps encore nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde mais il est pas réglo ce type.  
- Je suis sûr que ça pourrait s'arranger entre vous.  
- C'est impossible, assura le jeune homme. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de vouloir toujours me piquer ce qui m'appartenait, que ce soit ma façon de m'habiller ou la fille qui me plaisait !

C'était le plus drôle avec Chad, il avait la capacité de mettre sur le même plan deux choses qui n'avaient aucune commune mesure. Il venait de comparer une personne, une jeune fille, à une vulgaire cravate par-dessus un pull à carreaux !

- Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassé ! lâcha-t-il.  
L'air outré de Sonny lui fit l'effet d'une gifle mais il devait la mettre en garde contre cet obscur personnage.  
- Parce que tu m'espionne maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est Portlyne qui me l'a dit !  
- Portlyne ? Voyez-vous ça !  
- Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Et depuis quand tu embrasse le premier venu !  
Sa voix avait tendance à monter dans les aigües quand il s'énervait vraiment contre elle.  
- Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de me détendre un peu ?  
- Mais pas avec lui !  
La situation rappela à la jeune fille la fois où Chad lui avait demandé des comptes pour cette histoire de Kiss Cam. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'embrasse alors ? » Une pensée très étrange s'imposa à elle : peut-être que Chad était tout simplement jaloux de la savoir proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle grimaça, c'était vraiment… improbable. Et pourtant…  
- Il faut que j'aille travailler.  
Sonny passa devant lui pour sortir de la pièce mais il l'attrapa doucement par le bras.  
- Fait attention quand tu es avec lui, s'il te plaît…  
Elle hocha la tête lentement et sortit.

Tous les acteurs vaquaient à leurs occupations sur le plateau de Mackenzie Falls. Un livreur arriva avec deux paniers bien garnis.  
- Un cadeau pour l'équipe de Mackenzie Falls, dit-il.  
Portlyne se chargea de réceptionner le paquet, adressant un grand sourire chaleureux au jeune coursier.  
- Oh… s'émerveilla-t-elle en regardant à l'intérieur de ses petits paniers très mignons.  
Il y avait toute sorte de fruit et de sucrerie, ce qui attira l'attention de l'équipe. Tous, de l'équipe technique aux acteurs. Tous sauf Chad, qui ne mangeait que ce que lui préparait son traiteur attitré.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tawni se rua dans la cafétéria en riant aux éclats.  
- Vous ne devinerez jamais ! dit-elle à Niko et Grady occupés à manger deux énormes burgers.  
Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête vers elle.  
- L'équipe des Falls…  
Elle rit à nouveau.  
- Ils ont reçu des paniers avec de la nourriture et vous ne devinerez jamais quoi d'autre !  
Niko et Grady hochèrent négativement la tête.  
- Des laxatifs ! Et ils ont tous été malades !  
Tawni rit de plus belle tandis que les deux amis recrachaient leur dernière bouchées, l'air paniqué.

Sonny se moucha bruyamment : Chloé et Mackenzie avaient vraiment une relation tragique ! Tawni arriva sur ces entrefaites, l'air joyeux. Peut-être avait elle trouvé une nouvelle couleur de rouge à lèvres ? La blonde sourit encore plus en voyant son amie, dévorant des yeux le Chad Dylan Cooper à l'écran.

- Aww…  
- Tu craque vraiment pour lui, c'est dingue.  
Sonny se retourna violement vers elle, un air légèrement hystérique sur le visage.  
- Pardon ?  
Tawni s'approcha lentement d'elle, et vient s'assoir sur le sofa.  
- Tu as très bien compris. Tu es_ amoureuse_ de Chad Dylan Cooper !  
Sonny sursauta imperceptiblement. Il était étrange que Tawni, avec qui elle n'avait pas de rapports particuliers, vienne lui parler de sa vie sentimentale. De plus, la jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder ce sujet avec sa charismatique coéquipière.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lança Sonny d'un air détaché, mais ses yeux semblaient hésitants.  
- Oh si ! Tu vois exactement de quoi je veux parler. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble…  
- Peut-être parce que je ne l'aime _pas_.  
La jeune fille semblait peu convaincue elle-même.  
- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir faire ce sketch avec lui alors ? rétorqua Tawni.  
Elle faisait bien sûr référence à la fois où Chad et Sonny avaient faillit s'embrasser pour un sketch …  
- Si ce n'est par crainte qu'il s'aperçoive de tes véritables sentiments !  
Pourquoi avaient-elles cette conversation au juste ? Sonny baissa la tête.  
- Et puis… ajouta Tawni d'un ton plus doux. Je pensais que vous aviez éclaircie les choses après les divagations de Gilroy Smith.  
- C'est ça le problème… souffla Sonny, rougissante. Je me suis défilé et lui aussi d'ailleurs… Je ne pense pas qu'il pense réellement ce que je pensais qu'il pensait de moi.  
Tawni eut l'air perdu l'espace d'un instant.  
- Tu devrais lui parler. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
- J'y réfléchirais.

La jeune actrice blonde se leva, l'air satisfait et se dirigea vers le miroir pour se coiffer.

- Allez, leur dit Sonny. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Tout va bien. Elle leur fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
Cela ne changea rien à la situation puisque Nico et Grady ne voulaient toujours rien avaler. La cantinière leur apporta un plateau bien chargé, ils échangèrent un regard et… partirent en courant :  
- Oh secours !  
- Ils veulent nous empoisonner !

Chad regardait à travers la fenêtre, l'air pensif et la jeune fille, poussée par la curiosité, se dirigea vers lui. L'air dégouté, l'acteur regardait l'équipe de Peter qui avait accaparé la place de parking des Falls.  
- J'vais les buter ces pourris, grommela Chad.  
- Mais non, temporisa Sonny. Ils essayent juste de trouver leurs marques.  
Soudain Tawni débarqua dans la cafète, l'air complètement paniqué, les mains sur le visage.  
- Sonny ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me suis maquillée, comme d'habitude et regarde ce qui m'arrive !  
Elle retira ses mains, dévoilant un visage couvert d'énormes boutons rouges.  
- J'ai vue cette peste de Cyndra roder aux alentours de notre studio. Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a fait le coup !  
- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! s'écria Sonny, le poing serré.  
Ce changement radical d'attitude déconcerta le jeune acteur.  
- Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants ?  
Sonny ne se démonta pas et répliqua :  
- C'était pas grave tant qu'ils s'en prenaient à toi !  
- Sympa…

Sonny s'approcha du jeune homme qui sirotait tranquillement un soda, les pieds en éventail.  
- Peter !  
- Sonny… dit-il d'un ton suave, apparemment satisfait de la voir.  
Elle se planta devant lui.  
- Je pense vraiment que vous devriez arrêter vos… blagues. Ca plombe l'ambiance, Niko et Grady ne mangent plus rien Tawni n'ose plus approcher un miroir, c'est dire comme elle va mal !  
- Sonny, (il planta son regard noisette dans le sien) On ne fait rien de mal, on veut juste s'amuser un peu. C'est ce que font les équipes adverses, elles se testent.  
Son détachement la fit frémir. Peut-être que Chad n'avait pas tout à fait tord à propos de lui. La jeune fille mit cette pensée de côté, elle aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.  
- Je vous conseille d'arrêter avant que les autres ne se vengent. Ça risque de mal finir…  
- Mais non, dit-il en agitant la main. Te fais pas de soucis pour ça.  
- Bien.

Par réflexe, elle s'attendit presque à entendre la voix de Chad lui répliquer « Bien » sur le même ton et ils ne seraient pas arrêtés puisque chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot.

- J'y vais alors.  
- Ouais, à plus.

Contre toutes attentes, l'épreuve d'improvisation organisée l'après-midi se passa étonnamment bien. Les trois groupes passèrent chacun leur tour, se jetant quelques regards méprisants, mais rien d'alarmant. Sonny entrevit l'espoir de pouvoir enterrer la hache de guerre. Elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point elle avait tord.

CHAPITRE 4

Sonny se tourna et se retourna à nouveau. Elle qui pensait que la paranoïa était purement masculine en voyant Niko et Grady inquiets à l'idée que Peter leur face encore une blague, elle s'en mordait les doigts car en fait… ils avaient raison ! Puis, elle se leva brusquement, les cheveux en bataille et l'air hagard. Il était aux alentours d'une heure du matin et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Pour cause : la lumière de leur salle était impossible à éteindre. Ils avaient pourtant essayé l'interrupteur, mais rien à faire. A bout de force, Niko et Grady étaient tombés comme des masses, suivis de près par Tawni, un bandeau sur les yeux, et Zora. Cependant, Sonny, elle, n'arrivait pas à dormir. La jeune fille s'extirpa du matelas où elle était installée et sortit de la pièce des accessoires. Les couloirs étaient, quant à eux, plongés dans l'obscurité. A croire que les petits malins qui avaient fait le coup avaient une cible bien précise : eux !

Chad se cogna le pied dans un mur.  
- Oh, excuse-moi, se dit-il d'un air désolé.  
Pourquoi on ne trouvait aucun interrupteur quand on en avait besoin ?  
Soudain, il percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
- Désolé, lança une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.  
Puis Sonny reconnu le garçon qui se tenait devant elle et ajouta avec un sourire hypocrite :  
- En fait non, je ne suis pas désolé du tout !  
Chad grimaça en retour.  
- Je cherche le compteur d'électricité, répondit-elle à l'interrogation muette du jeune homme. Notre salle est éclairée et si c'est toi qui a fait le coup autant te dire que tu…  
- C'est pas moi ! protesta Chad. Notre salle aussi est éclairée !  
- Oh.  
- C'est Peter… marmonna l'acteur. C'est bien son genre de coup bas…  
- Peut importe qui c'est. J'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir.  
Tout en discutant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers une partie du studio où trônait une boite blanche, contre le mur.  
- Ah ! s'exclama Sonny. Le St Graal.  
- Le quoi ?  
- Rien.  
La jeune fille ouvrit la boite, mais Chad la poussa légèrement.  
- Laisse faire l'artiste.  
Il se plaça devant le compteur, l'air confiant. Mais il hésita devant la multitude de boutons.  
- Oh, pousses-toi ! lança Sonny avec autorité.  
- Non ! Non !  
Chad grimaça, attendant la catastrophe, alors que Sonny abaissait tous les boutons. Contre toute attente, rien n'explosa.  
- Voilà, maintenant on peut aller dormir.  
Sonny tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant le jeune homme seul dans le noir.  
- Eh ! Attends-moi !

Une musique mélancolique s'éleva dans la pièce, entraînant des mines dégoutées de la part de Niko, Grady et Peter qui n'y avaient même pas pensé ! Pour sûr, Chad Dylan Cooper était doué…

Le jeune acteur était au côté de Portlyne pour cette épreuve. Leur jeu, parfait malgré le nombre réduit de répétition, donnait une réelle dimension tragique à leurs paroles. Les trémolos dans la voix de Chad, parfaitement contrôlés, firent monter les larmes aux yeux de Sonny. Tawni la dévisagea.  
- Une poussière dans l'œil… parvint à hoqueter la jeune fille entre deux sanglots étouffés.  
Son amie lui tendit un mouchoir mais sans quitter sa mine étonnée.  
- Merci…

Le jeune home ouvrit le premier tiroir… et poussa un cri à réveiller les morts, tout en sursautant violement. Une énorme araignée toute velue était à l'intérieur. Il détestait les araignées, il en avait même une peur bleue.  
Portlyne, ameutée par le bruit, accourue le plus vite qu'il était possible avec des talons hauts de 10 cm. Elle attrapa l'araignée par une patte.  
- T'es folle? Qu'est ce que tu fous?  
- Voyons Chad, elle est en plastique !  
CDC, vexé de s'être fait prendre au piège comme un débutant, était bien décidé à réclamer une compensation.  
- Elle va me le payer !  
- Chad?  
Mais il s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir.  
- Chad!... Reviens! s'exclama Portlyne d'un ton sanglotant comme à la fin d'un épisode de Mackenzie Falls.

Le jeune homme marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'au plateau de So Random alors qu'ils terminaient de tourner. Sonny descendit de la scène et tomba nez à nez avec Chad… qui semblait furieux. Elle aurait juré voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.  
- Comme ça tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! Ce serait plus simple pour vous de gagner si je ne peux pas participer à ce fichu concours !  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- C'était vraiment très bas de mettre une araignée dans ce tiroir !  
- Hein? fit-elle avec une grimace d'incompréhension.  
- Quoi? s'étonna Chad qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
- Attends une seconde… tu as peur des araignées?  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- Chad Dylan Cooper a peur de minuscules petites araignées!  
- Elle n'était pas minuscule celle-là ! Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?  
- Oh, rien du tout (elle réprima un éclat de rire) Tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller répéter pour le prochain sketch. On travaille dur _nous.  
_Elle s'éloigna.  
- On joue tellement bien qu'on n'a pas besoin de répétitions _nous _! lui cria Chad.

Soudain, le jeune homme se souvint que Peter savait à propos de sa phobie des araignées. Et il venait d'accuser à tord cette pauvre Sonny…

La cafétéria était vide à cette heure avancée de la soirée. N'arrivant pas à dormir, Chad avait décidé de piquer de quoi grignoter dans le frigo mais son plan tomba à l'eau quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. En fait, il s'agissait de Sonny, assise à une table, dos à lui. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rebrousser chemin avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Cependant, il tenait à s'expliquer sur son comportement récent… Mais d'un autre côté, Chad ne voulait pas vraiment les entraîner tous les deux sur un terrain plus que glissant. Après une seconde encore d'incertitude, il alla s'assoir en face d'elle.

- Oh, Chad, dit la jeune fille en levant à peine les yeux de son verre de jus d'orange.  
- Tu sais que la vitamine C le soir c'est pas très bon.  
_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?_ Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si…vulnérable quand elle était là.  
- Sonny… dit-il, hésitant.  
- Oui ?  
Le regard que le jeune acteur lui portait commençait à la mettre réellement mal à l'aise.  
- On a jamais vraiment terminé cette conversation… Tu sais, après l'émission, « Gotcha »  
_Ca y est ! Je l'ais dit !_  
_Pitié, pas cette conversation…_  
- Euh…  
_Allez Sonny, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, _pensa-t-elle._  
_D'un revers de main maladroit, la jeune fille renversa son gobelet, dont le contenu dégoulina sur le pantalon de Chad, qui se leva précipitamment.  
- Désolé, lança-t-elle tout en épongeant la table avec des mouchoirs en papier.  
- Pas grave.  
Le téléphone de Chad sonna, les faisant légèrement sursauter tous les deux.  
_Maudit portable !_  
- CDC à l'appareil.

CHAPITRE 5

Cyndra poussa Portlyne sans ménagement. Alors il se passa une chose que personne n'aurait put prévoir… L'écharpe de cette dernière se prit dans le grand ventilateur. Elle cria, mais ne réussit pas à se débarrasser du vêtement. C'est alors que Niko plongea, effectua une roulade parfaite et débrancha la prise. Sous leurs regards ébahis, la machine s'arrêta, évitant à Portlyne une triste fin.

- Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! s'exclama Chad. Où est Sonny ?  
- C'est toi qui as lancé les hostilités ! répliqua Portlyne, douchée par le manque d'intérêt qu'il lui portait. En tout cas, elle ne risque pas d'oublier ce que je lui ais réservé !  
- Quoi ! s'exclama le héros de Falls. T'es pas bien ou quoi ?  
Il partit de la pièce en courant.  
- Alors y'a que toi qui peut lui faire des blagues ! cria la jeune fille.

Il débarqua en trombe dans la pièce au moment où Sonny, habillée et maquillée, prête à passer sur scène, avait la main sur la poignée d'un tiroir.  
- Non ! Sonny ! N'ouvre pas…  
Trop tard. En tirant, elle déclencha le système qu'avait concocté Portlyne (et qui lui avait pris un temps fou !) : un liquide bleu fluo lui gicla à la figure, se prenant dans ses cheveux parfaitement lissés et glissant mollement le long de ses joues.  
- …ça… finit Chad.  
- Yheurk ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'enlevant le produit gluant de ses yeux.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais la situation était tellement… hilarante !  
- C'est toi qui a fais ça ! cracha-t-elle.  
- Non !  
- Si, bien sûr que c'est toi ! Parce que tu as trop peur que quelqu'un te vole la vedette !  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Chad regretta presque d'avoir couru à travers tout le studio pour venir, maintenant elle se déchainait sur lui !  
- Voyons, Sonny. Je n'ai pas peur de toi…  
- Tu penses que je joue trop mal pour rivaliser avec toi ?  
_Attention à ce que tu vas dire mon pote !_ semblaient dirent ses yeux noisette.  
- Non… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
- Alors quoi ?  
- C'est Portlyne qui t'as fait ça ! Je venais te prévenir !  
- Oh.  
La jeune fille se radoucit en un instant.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, marmonna Chad, vexé qu'elle ait put douter de lui.  
- Aww… Chad… C'est tellement gentil de ta part…  
- C'est normal…  
Sonny grimaça. Cette chose gluante était vraiment dégoutante.  
- Il faut que j'aille enlever ça.  
- Attend ! Laisse-moi t'aider.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé.  
Chad hocha la tête et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un linge imbibé d'eau. Il passa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille pour lui relever la tête et entreprit de lui débarbouiller le visage, tout en gardant son regard plongé dans le sien.

Chad arriva à pas lent, une voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt se faisait plus clair au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

- Je sais pas comment les autres arrivent à te supporter. T'es vraiment qu'une emmerdeuse ! s'exclama Peter.  
Sonny resta bouche bée. Il était évident qu'elle s'était trompée sur le compte du jeune homme, qu'elle ne trouvait plus aussi charmant en fin de compte. Dire qu'à cause de lui elle s'était plusieurs fois disputée avec Chad, alors que lui essayait juste de la mettre en garde.  
- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton ! lança le jeune homme en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
- Tiens Chad Dylan Cooper vient au secours de la Schtroumphette** !**  
La jeune fille tiqua. En plus il se moquait d'elle à cause des taches bleues qu'elle avait encore sur le visage.  
- Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller rejoindre mon équipe, conclu Peter d'un ton méprisant.  
- C'est ça ! Barres-toi ! cracha Chad.  
- Il faut qu'on se venge, dit Sonny, l'air résolu.  
- Tu as une idée ?

L'équipe de Peter entra en scène pour la dernière épreuve qui consistait à présenter un sketch. Chad et Sonny, chacun d'un côté de la scène, se sourirent d'un air complice. Cette fois, Peter ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement !

Le sketch, que l'acteur blond ne trouvait même pas drôle, se déroulait jusque là sans encombre. Les spectateurs affichaient une mine déçue. Il était certain que passer juste après les acteurs de So Random dans une épreuve comique était un handicap. On n'aurait pas put faire mieux que ces quatre là.

Ce qu'ils osaient appeler « sketch » se termina, accueillie par quelques applaudissements disparates. Les acteurs saluèrent, et à ce moment Sonny fit un clin d'œil à son acolyte, c'était le signal. Elle tira sur la grande corde placée à côté d'elle. Soudain, un liquide jaune et gluant tomba du plafond, finissant sa chute sur un Peter déconcerté. Cyndra, qui avait été atteinte également, afficha une mine dégoutée en essayant de limiter les dégâts fait à ses cheveux soyeux. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Chad tira à son tour sur une corde installée de son côté et pluie de plume voleta paresseusement jusqu'à son ennemi, qui possédait maintenant le plumage assortie à sa cervelle limitée, c'est-à-dire celle d'un moineau !

Peter quitta la scène en courant, sous les rires moqueurs et incontrôlables des spectateurs.

Dans les coulisses, les équipes de So Random et Mackenzie Falls étaient également pliés de rire. Le jeune homme blond affichait un petit sourire d'excuse, et Sonny un air contrit. Tous deux ne savaient que dire.  
- J'aurais dut te croire à propos de Peter…  
- J'aurais pas dut m'énerver contre toi…  
Ils se sourirent. Tawni, elle, grimaça, l'air écœuré par leur ton mielleux.  
- Bien… dit Chad.  
- Bien…  
-Bon…  
- Bon…  
- Oh ! s'exclama la blonde. Embrassez-vous et qu'on en parle plus !  
Les deux adolescents la dévisagèrent et rougirent furieusement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire.  
- Et si on allait manger ? proposa l'acteur le plus doué de notre génération, pour couper court à cette situation gênante.  
Niko et Grady acquiescèrent vivement et partirent au pas de course.

- Toc-toc ! lança Chad, accoudé nonchalamment contre la porte, un paquet sous le bras.  
Sonny, allongée sur le canapé, se releva brusquement.  
- Chad ! Entre.  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- C'est pour moi ? demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire en désignant le paquet cadeau.  
- Oui, dit-il en lui tendant. J'ai vue ça et j'ai pensé à toi.  
Sonny l'ouvrit avec empressement.  
- Oh ! Une couvert-manche ! Une…  
- …couverture avec des manches.  
- Awww…Chad. C'est tellement gentil ! Mais comment as-tu su ?  
- Tawni s'en voulait d'avoir bousillé l'autre alors…  
Guidée par une soudaine envie, Sonny l'enlaça. Le contact les fit tous deux frissonner, ils n'étaient pas habitués à une telle proximité.  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Sonny se noya presque dans le bleu des yeux de Chad. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle lentement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand soudain :  
- Tout de suite, un nouvel épisode inédit de Mackenzie Falls !  
L'acteur far de cette série à succès se leva d'un bond.  
- Regarde ! C'est moi à la TV !  
Sonny le fusilla du regard.  
- Chad ?

THE END


End file.
